


I need you more than I want to

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hate Sex, Smut, or what was supposed to be idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie is torn between finding the cocky FBI Agent an annoyance, but also wanting to drag him to the nearest private area she can find.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	I need you more than I want to

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be hate sex but idk how well of a job I did lmao

One of the things Ellie learned working at NCIS, and more specifically on Gibbs’ team, was that working with the FBI was usually more a pain in the ass than anything—unless it was just Fornell, she liked him at least.

Which is why when they got told Fornell would be working with them bringing along another Agent that the older man supposedly liked, she was a fool and thought if he liked them then they couldn’t be too bad, he wasn’t known to like people too easily from what she saw. Ellie though as she said, was a fool for believing that.

She tried to like Agent Torres, really she did. But annoyance curled in her stomach from the second she saw him stride in behind Fornell with that cocky smirk on his face. They were working closely together for two weeks now, and Ellie was on a thin rope at this point. There was a constant battle within her when Agent Torres was near- torn between giving him a good punch to the face because  _ hell _ did that man need a reality check, or dragging him somewhere private where she could see exactly what was under his shirt ( _ okay _ in his pants too,  _ god _ ). 

And she was positive he knew it too when the teasing started. 

His eyes looking her over followed by a lick of his lips or a bite of his lip that made her knees just a little weak (a  _ little _ !), fingertips brushing along any place he could reach without behind noticed when he walked by her, whispered innuendo’s for only her to hear, eyes on her chest or ass that she could feel burning into her depending on which direction she was bending over that always made a smirk form on his face when she caught him- and those were only  _ some _ of the things he did. 

Ellie felt the burning desire for this man grow stronger as each day passed, a feeling she  _ never _ felt before, it was different than just being interested or attracted. It was as if she’d go crazy if she didn’t have him on her (or under...she was good with either).

She still didn’t like him though.

That much was obvious when she walked into the squad room that morning to hear him telling McGee in his annoying cocky ass tone about the time he took down  _ four _ men by himself and only walked away with a few bruises to show for it. Unlike her, McGee (and it seemed everyone else..even  _ Gibbs _ ) had no problem with Torres, and so he ate up the story even looking impressed. Ellie felt like she was going to throw up, preferably all over Torres’ boots just to mess with him.

“Morning Bishop.” Torres said with a smirk in her direction once he got his head out of his own ass for a second to notice her. 

“Morning Ellie.” McGee greeted with a smile. “Did you hear Nick’s story? It’s pretty crazy-”

_ Ugh _ she hated how everyone started calling him  _ Nick _ like he was one of them and- oh god when did she get so territorial and bitchy? Ellie grit her teeth. It was Torres’ fault, it just had to be. “Hmm really? Nice for him.” She mumbled, flipping through the folder on her desk pretending she was suddenly busy despite sitting down seconds before. 

McGee only raised an eyebrow before turning back to Torres, who she completely missed giving her one of his intense looks.

* * *

Ellie imagined scenarios of  _ what if _ with Torres, felt the pit of desire build within her, but she never once expected something to actually  _ happen _ . 

She was proven so very  _ very  _ wrong when they solved the case.

Fornell had taken them out to celebrate the difficult case, thankfully to a restaurant and not a bar so she could easily get away with not drinking, not trusting herself enough to keep her hands off if alcohol entered her system. 

What she didn’t expect was Torres sitting next to her. His hand on her under the table, slowly sliding up and down her leg going a little higher each time. It did nothing but stroke the fire that started to spread with the first touch.

It was when his hand went high enough to glide over the zipper of her jeans that her brain seemed to shut off, and her hormones took over. 

Ellie purposely made an excuse about needing to grab something at the store across the street before heading home, and no one questioned it when Torres glanced at the store, face lightening up as if remembering he too needed something. She wanted to laugh at the fact no one realized he completely faked it. Waiting for them to leave, she made a show of digging through her bag for her wallet, Torres waiting with her to walk over together. 

All bets were off the second McGee drove away. 

In seconds Torres had his hands on her hips, spinning her around to press her against the car. “You sure this is what you want, Agent Bishop?”

Ellie’s breath caught at the way he borderline  _ purred _ ‘Agent Bishop’, and fuck how could she not think of how naughty it sounded coming from his lips whenever she heard someone say it at work? “Well  _ Agent Torres _ -” Ellie smoothed her hand down his chest, stopped when her fingers touched the buckle of his belt. “I think the question is, is this what  _ you _ want?” She smirked at the small glint of surprise in his eyes. “I’m not one of your submissive little barbies.” 

Torres threw his head back and laughed before looking back at her with eyes full of lust, his interest even more peaked. “You sure about that  _ Tater Tot _ ?” He said almost tauntingly with a grin.

She clenched her jaw for a second at his tone, as if she was only playing some role but would break. “Torres, do me a favor?”

“What’s that?” He licked his lips, and she almost lost her train of thought for a split second before remembering his obnoxious nickname.

“Take me home and fuck me.” Ellie almost threw her arms up in victory when he seemed to trip up at her words, eyes widening slightly in shock. 

Snapping out of it, he pressed himself fully against her, making her gasp at the feel of him. “Alright..just remember you asked for it.” He growled out against her ear, a shiver going through her in anticipation.

* * *

Sex wasn’t new to Ellie, sure she didn’t go home with complete strangers, but she had plenty of bed companions since her divorce. A woman has needs after all.

But sex built on pure desire combined with the constant annoyance she felt when it came to Torres? That was new to her. Sex with someone she hated? That wasn’t something she ever planned on doing, it just didn’t seem logical.

Or at least that was before she felt his hands and mouth on her body. 

Ellie in that moment didn’t know if this was hell knowing it was  _ Torres _ she was so damn hot for, or heaven.

“Oh fuck.” She moaned out, gripping the headboard with one hand while the other was buried in his hair, fingers tightly twisted that pulled every time he did that damn thing with his tongue. Ellie could feel her legs shake from their position on either side of his head under her.

Torres’ fingers dug into her thighs, to keep her where  _ he _ wanted her- but she wasn’t having it being so close to falling over the edge for a second time (the first being when he fucked her with his fingers right there against her door, her neighbors most likely hearing every sound that left her mouth). Ellie put more weight on her knees, taking her hand off the headboard to add another hand in his hair, Torres groaning against her when she used the extra leverage to move his mouth where  _ she _ wanted him, moving her hips for added pleasure with every swipe of his tongue- until he solely focused on her clit with said tongue and unexpectedly slipped a hand between them, his fingers swiftly entering her. Ellie almost fell forward as her orgasm crashed over her, only being held up by his hands holding her in place. 

Ellie moved off his face, dropping down beside him with panting breaths. She looked over at him and right away regretted it, feeling the desire curling in her stomach  _ again _ despite just having an orgasm as he licked at his lips- like she was some tasty treat and he had to have every last taste. Torres smirked, and her body tensed waiting for what he would say-

“You called me Nick.”

“ _ What _ ?!”

He laughed loudly, smirking at her. “When you came, you shouted my name. Not Torres,  _ Nick _ .”

“Shit.” She mumbled, only serving to make him laugh louder and her groan in annoyance. 

“You know, I never would’ve guessed the dirty mouth you have on you when we first met.” He told her with a teasing grin.

“Oh my god shut up.” Ellie grumbled, throwing her hand out to smack him but sadly it wasn’t with much force and only served to amuse the idiot.

“You know..” Torres’ eyes darkened and the amusement was wiped clean from his face, he shifted to move above her. Ellie almost forgot how to  _ breathe _ for a second when his fingers gripped her hips hard enough that she wouldn’t be surprised if she could feel it later. “You can find me annoying all you like Bishop, ‘cause the feeling is plenty mutual.”

Ellie couldn’t help but scoff. “Please- you’re only saying that to try and seem like a tough guy.”

“I’m not.” His jaw clenched. “Sure I’m confident and cocky I’ll admit to that, but  _ you’re _ an annoying smart ass who has trouble accepting that she could ever possibly be  _ wrong _ about something.”

“Excuse me?!” Ellie shoved at him to move him off her, but he didn’t budge in the slightest.

If anything his eyes only darkened more with anger behind them now combined with lust as his eyes trailed over her naked body. Ellie herself tried her hardest not to look- especially when he purposely pressed their lower halves together making her gasp. 

“What’s the matter Bishop?” He growled out. “Did I hit a nerve?”

“Fuck you.” Ellie gave him another shove, but Torres only pressed her harder into the bed, doing nothing but making her more wet when his hardness slid along her by the movement. 

“Hm no, I’m pretty sure it’s the other way around.” He smirked that goddamn cocky smirk, shifting his hips back and lining himself up with her entrance before she could say a word.

“Nick!” She shouted breathlessly without even realizing it once more, hands scrambling to grab hold of his shoulders. 

He leaned forward, breath hot against her neck as his teeth grazed her skin. “Is this what you want,  _ Ellie _ ?” A whimper fell from her lips at him pulling out slowly only to thrust back into her  _ hard _ . 

“It’s- oh god-”

Ellie threw her head back a little, eyelids fluttering at the feel of him  _ finally _ inside her and the continued movements of his thrusts that would slowly drive her crazy if he kept it up, it felt damn good but not enough.

His teeth sank into her skin sure enough to leave a mark and Ellie let out another whimper that sounded on the verge of desperate. “Torres- stop being an asshole and _fuck_ _me_ _already_!”

Torres grabbed for her wrists, pinning them both above her with one hand, fucking into her finally just the way she wanted him to. Her legs were wrapped tightly around him, headboard banging against the wall that fell on deaf ears as the room filled with Ellie’s moans and cries of  _ don’t stop.  _ All the while he continued to make marks along her neck, and the times he bit into her skin hard enough for her to feel it over the pleasure shooting through her entire body, it only made her clench harder around him. 

“Well-” Ellie began to say breathlessly. “-at least you’re good for  _ something _ .” 

He growled against her, pulling back just enough to look at her. “And you’re still a _ bitch _ .” 

“Oh fuck yo-” 

She cut off with a gasp as Torres suddenly pulled out and flipped her over, not giving her time to register what was happening before he entered her again continuing where he left off, and the sudden  _ smack _ as his hand collided hard against her ass. A yelp fell from her lips at the unexpected sting. 

“Torres!” 

“You fucking asked for it.” He said in a gruff tone through clenched teeth. “But you like it don’t you?” Raising his hand, he dropped the palm of his hand down onto her ass again but harder, the sound echoing through the room. Ellie whimpered, but it made him chuckle mixed with a groan from the way not only did her walls clench around him at the action, but she fucked back into him. “Such a needy little bitch.” He mumbled, hand smoothing along her cheek that was already red. Ellie so dizzy from the pleasure of it all, couldn’t even bother fighting his words, instead she  _ nodded _ her head in agreement along with a noise. She was so damn close- she didn’t care anymore. Leaning on one arm, she slid her hand down to touch herself, but instead got her hand shoved away by Torres, his fingers as far as she was concerned working magic, his whole goddamn body was magic.

Ellie didn’t think his pace could pick up, but as they both started nearing the edge, she was proven wrong. Her fingers twisted in the sheet, hips pushing back into him, and seconds later her whole body shook, wave after wave hitting her that seemed never ending. Torres groaned out her name loudly,  _ Ellie _ not Bishop, and it was the moment he came inside her that she realized-  _ shit _ .

He pulled out of her and dropped beside her. Ellie fell onto her back with a slight wince, her lower half aching from how rough he was and his hits to her ass, but god she’d never felt this satisfied in her life.

Except-

Torres’ eyes widened. Ellie bit her lip waiting.

“Fuck I’m sorry.”

Okay...so she wasn’t expecting that- she thought he’d freak out, not  _ apologize _ . 

“What?” Ellie blinked at him. “Torres- Nick, making sure we’re using protection is  _ both _ of our responsibilities..I didn’t think of it either.” She hesitantly reached out to grab his hand. “But um I’m on birth control so-”

“I’ve never forgotten before.” He told her, almost in a daze looking at her.

“Well we were really caught up in the moment-” Ellie stopped when he quickly sat up, throwing his legs off the side of the bed to stand up. “What’re you doing?”

“I have to go.” Torres mumbled, starting to grab for his scattered clothes and pulling them on.

“Because we forgot to use a condom?” She stared at him, for some reason her heart sinking.

“This isn’t-” He groaned and dragged a hand over his face. “This shouldn’t have happened, we don’t even  _ like _ each other, we just let lust cloud our judgment and from what I know about you, you’re not that damn spontaneous Bishop.” 

He left out her bedroom door, clothes on except for the shirt he was slipping into when walking out. Ellie didn’t know what the hell she was doing- but she just knew she couldn’t let him leave. Only bothering to grab her robe off the hook on the door, she ran ahead of him, pressing herself against the door to block his exit.

“You can’t leave yet!”

“Bishop!” Torres groaned. “This-” He motioned between them. “Can’t be healthy, don’t you get it?!”

“Who says?!” She shouted, voice cracking with emotion that suddenly hit her like a freight train, her breath catching at the onslaught of feelings rushing through her.

He froze. Eyes searching her face, looking as confused as she felt. “Ellie..”

She could have sworn her heart  _ skipped _ a damn beat at him saying her name outside the bedroom, not in the heat of the moment or to taunt her. 

“What the hell are we doing?” He said swallowing thickly. 

“I don’t know.” Ellie whispered. 

“I...I really don’t want to leave.”

She looked at him with hopeful eyes, her heart racing in her chest at this really happening even if she had no idea  _ what _ it was. “Then don’t, stay..Nick.”

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead, he nodded.

Ellie stepped toward him slowly, and when right in front of him her gaze darted down to his lips before looking back at him only to realize he was doing the same. After what felt like forever, he groaned and lifted his hand to grip the back of her neck tangling into her hair, yanking her towards him. Ellie sighed against his lips, her whole body tingling all the way down to her toes at the feeling of kissing him. A kiss that quickly went heated to slow as if they both wanted to savor their first kiss, unexpected emotion coming from both of them.

When he pulled away slowly, her eyes fluttered open to find him looking at her with warmth. 

“We don’t even like each other.” He reminded her, voice hoarse. 

“Uh-huh.” Ellie bit her lip. “I actually hate you and all your cocky attitude.”

“Yeah well, I hate you and your need to be the smartest person in the damn room.”

“Glad we agree we hate each other then.” 

“Good.” He mumbled. “Now shut up so I can kiss you again.”

“Excuse m-”

Ellie didn’t mind in the slightest when he cut her off with that kiss. 

Whatever the hell was going on, neither of them could care in that moment as she pulled on his hand leading him back into the bedroom and his hands untied the silky robe slipping it off her shoulders. 


End file.
